underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
Ben Drake (TV Series)
Ben Drake, who also goes by the nickname Benny, was a supporting character in CBS' Under the Dome. He is a teenage resident of Chester's Mill. He is a friend of Joe McAlister and was with him during his first seizure. Ben is asthmatic, and requires an asthma inhaler. Before the Dome Not much is known about Ben's past. It's unknown for what time Ben was a resident of Chester's Mill. He was a fanatic fan of skateboarding and befriended Joe McAlister and Norrie Calvert-Hill during his college time. Also, he had an uncle who was an alcoholic and had a severe drinking addiction. Furthermore, he also had a friend called Wally, who were both fans of the TV show 'Star Trek'. Under the Dome Season 1 "Pilot" Ben first appears when he greets Joe McAlister and asks him if he remembers him from his English class. Joe tells him that there has to be a power source to the dome because it couldn't have just appeared out of thin air. Joe and Ben begin to look, but stop when Joe begins to have a seizure. Joe begins saying "the pink stars are falling in lines" and Ben calls for help. "The Fire" Ben later takes Joe back to his house and tells him that he was saying "the pink stars are falling in lines" while he was having his seizure. Ben remembers that they would have had a test tomorrow, but finds it amusing that they won't have to write it, due to the Dome coming down. Joe decides that he is going to try and find the power source again and Ben decides to come with him. Ben humorously spray paints a door onto the dome and states "I found a way out!". As they walk around for a little, they find out that the military is trying to spray water through the dome, but they realize that only a very small amount of water is coming through. Ben and Joe later find a dog by the name of Truman and they decide to take him with them. Ben helps with the relaying of the buckets to put out the fire at Duke Perkins house. He later watches as Paul Randolph kills Freddy Denton by accident. "Manhunt" Ben is first seen riding his skateboard, using the dome to his advantage. He goes to see Joe, who is re-watching the death of Freddy. Ben talks about how he would have loved to upload the video to YouTube, when Norrie comes up and talks to Joe about going to his house to use his generator. Ben later invites many people to Joe's house without his consent, including a guy named Carter Thibodeau. Ben later watches as Carter tries to make sexual advances on Norrie, but leaves once the generator blows. Ben then watches as Joe and Norrie begin to have seizures and goes to get help after Carolyn Hill tells him to. "Blue on Blue" Ben appears very briefly, but informs Joe and Norrie that China tried to attack them because they thought that the military had built the dome. Although unseen, he later goes into the cement factory with all the other residents of Chester's Mill. "Imperfect Circles" Ben Drake meets Angie at the Sweetbriar and introduces as Joe's friend. Angie then asks him if he will help her with something which as it turns out is burying Rose's body. When he returns to Sweetbriar Rose after burying Rose's body with Angie Big Jim arrives, and pours himself a drink, ignoring Angie's question about the bruises on his face. He leaves, ordering them to clean up Rose's blood. In Sweetbriar Rose, Angie thanks Ben for his help. Junior arrives, telling Ben to leave, but recognizing Angie's discomfort, stays. Junior tells Angie that he's sorry about everything, and tells her that Clint and Waylon Dundee will never hurt her again. "Exigent Circumstances" Joe and Norrie arrive at Ben's place, telling him they have something they need to hide from the sweeps. He tells them that his house was already checked, and invites them in. Ben looks at the mini-dome, and nearly touches it before he is stopped by Joe. Norrie warns him that it is dangerous, and after covering the mini-dome in a blanket, the pair leave, asking him to just keep it hidden. Later Ben hears a high-pitched noise coming from the mini-dome. He uncovers it to see a bright light and the noise amplified. He covers the mini-dome in more blankets in an effort to dampen the noise. To escape the noise Ben goes outside where he meets Joe and Norrie. He brings them in and shows them what is happening to the egg. Ben uncovers the mini-dome, where they see the egg glowing orange. Linda enters Ben's room as the cocoon begins to hatch. "Curtains" In Ben Drake's room, Ben, Joe McAlister, Carolyn Hill, Norrie Calvert-Hill, and Linda Esquivel watch as a monarch butterfly hatches from the cocoon. Linda becomes hostile, demanding answers from the group. They explain that they believe the egg to be the cause of the Dome, that Joe and Norrie can communicate with it, and that it relayed the message "the Monarch will be crowned". Linda orders the group to back away from the mini-dome, claiming it as police property. As the butterfly flutters inside the mini-dome, the places its wings touch turn black. The group in Ben's room notice the spots created by the butterfly, seeing that they are slowly beginning to spread. The butterfly falls to the floor, and Ben notices that it is getting dark outside, as similar-looking blotches appear on theDome. n Ben's room, the mini-dome becomes completely black as well. Joe theorizes that they need to get the butterfly out before it dies. Linda calls for backup over her radio. The mini-dome emits the high-pitched noise once more, and Joe and Norrie attempt to touch it, but are stopped by Linda, who tells them that as it is police property, she will touch it instead. She does, and is thrown back and knocked unconscious. unior arrives at Ben's house, and the group explains that they let Linda get incapacitated. They tell him that the butterfly is dying, and that they need Angie. Junior lashes out over Angie's betrayal of him by helping Barbie. Ben warns them that Big Jim is nearly there. Norrie and Joe tell Carolyn and Ben to leave so Big Jim can't implicate them and they leave. Season 2 "In the Dark" When Big Jim claims that a dust storm will cause the town to suffocate the town, Big Jim asks to raise their hands if they want to help do something about it, and only Ben and one other Miller raises their hand, as the rest of the town doesn't believe him. Ben puts his asthma inhaler in his backpack, grabs his skateboard and goes outside into the storm, leaving his backpack on one of the tables. Later, he presses up on the diner window gasping for air, covered in dust then is pulled inside by the Millers inside the diner. Andrea tries helping Ben as he is choking, and goes to get a glass of water, but Big Jim says that he needs his inhaler, retrieves it from his bag and gives it to Ben, saving his life. Later he helps set up the windmill, which will spray water around Chester's Mill to rid of the dust. "Turn" After the dome starts to close in on the residents of Chester's Mill, Ben, after seeing the owner of the hardware store crushed to death in his car when the dome closed in on it, he retreated from his home to the school. Norrie comes into the room he is sitting in, and asks if he is ok. Ben shakes his head, saying that it's over and tells her about the hardware store owner being killed. After Norrie argues that it's not the end, Ben stands up and says that he knows it's over, as the girl who bitched and moaned about how much she hates this place, is now telling me that everything's going to be okay. He then grabs his backpack, and leaves the room. Season 3 "Move On" Melanie tells the citizens of Chester's Mill, including Ben that they need to follow her. Ben and the rest do so and find themselves outside of the dome. They watch as the dome explodes, freeing Chester's Mill. A year later, Ben finds himself questioning the reality of the dome being down after seeing Melanie. He sees that Barbie also saw Melanie and tries to convince him that everything is very surreal due to the fact that everyone just wants to "move on". Ben goes off to investigate and finds proof. He sends a text message to Barbie and makes his way over to the memorial. Just as he arrives he begins choking due to his real body being strangled by Melanie. Barbie tries to save him, but Ben ultimately dies. "But I'm Not" Barbie takes Ben's phone to Hunter and shows the video Ben recorded on his phone. In the video, Ben shows people in different outfits with the exact same face. Barbie tries to get Hunter to zoom in using his computer, but is unable due to the footage being erased off of Ben's phone. "Redux" Barbie finds Ben's corpse down at the tunnels. Appearances Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Chester's Mill Category:Teenagers